I'll Make You Happy
by EclipseKuran
Summary: Tetsuya is forced to deal with the horrible fact that he may never see Nigou again. Preschool!GoM. Young!Masako. Sucky Summary. And a little OOC.


This is my first fanfic ever. Constructive criticism is welcome. And for any jackasses who decide to attempt to put me down by insulting my(I know it sucks) writing can go pound sand up their ass.

I also need to give my thanks to Roselilia who was the first person to encourage me to post my story. And to KurokoTetsuya101 who gave me that last push I needed to post this story.

"Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kuroko no Basket, but then I'd be Yaoi. And since it isn't, that means it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to drop a review.

"Nigou! I'm home," the blue-headed Preschooler called as he opened the door. He patiently waited for the little dog to run over and give him a kiss attack.

He cocked his head to the side when he didn't see the small malamute.

He walked into his mother's study to find her printing out some papers. "Okaa-san, I can't find Nigou anywhere," Tetsuya pouts.

His mother pales. "Well you see Tetsuya," she starts, "Nigou won't be home for a while because he's lost."

Tetsuya tilts his head at her. "Okaa-san, what's 'lost'?" he inquired.

"Well you see Tetsuya 'lost' means that Nigou can't find his way home and will not be here for a while," she explained. He stared at her blankly for a minute.

Then he burst into tears. "NIGOU! NIGOU!" he cried out. His mother automatically rushed to his side to comfort him.

"Hush, Tetsuya, I promise we'll find Nigou soon," she cooed to him.

He soon cried himself to sleep. Looking at her son mournfully, she tucks him into bed. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya. It's all my fault Nigou got out," she said softly.

Kuroko Tamaki recalls the events earlier in the day that led to this. 'If only I checked that the gate was shut before I let him out,' she mused.

Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun. He reaches over for his usual snuggle fest. "Oh yeah, Nigou is gone…" he mutters blankly. He climbed out of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tetsuya," Tamaki said cheerfully (despite being emotionless like her son) hoping to bring up her dejected son mood.

He just looks down at his breakfast. "Say, why don't we hang up these flyers of Nigou while I walk you to school?" his mother said hoping to cheer him up.

Tetsuya brightens slightly and gives a small nod in response. She gives her son a small smile when she sees him cheer up somewhat. The female Kuroko picks up the 'lost dog' flyers and pulls her son out the door.

They hang flyers on every post in sight and hope to find Nigou along the way. Soon the Kuroko duo ends up in front of Teiko Preschool. "Have fun at school Tetsuya and don't worry, Nigou is a smart dog he'll find his way home," she assures him and sends him off.

The bluenette walks down the hallway contemplating why his beloved dog would run away. He soon sees his classroom up ahead. In fine letters on the door it says, "Teiko Advanced class".

He prepares himself for the chaos that will greet him.

Sure enough, as soon as he slides open the classroom door he is greeted by Teiko's most chaotic class.

"Tetsuya-cchi!" Ryouta yells as he attempts to glomp Tetsuya. Tetsuya swiftly dodges Ryouta only to have Daiki put half his weight on him.

"What's wrong Tetsu? You seem down," Daiki asked.

"What?! Is Tetsuya-cchi sad?!" Ryouta yells out over-dramatically.

"Daiki, Ryouta that's enough. Leave Tetsuya alone," Seijuro ordered, "Nigou went missing."

As to how the red-head knew, they would never know.

"Neh, Tet-chin, do you want some vanilla candy?" Atsushi asked hoping to cheer up his small friend. Tetsuya opened his mouth to accept the candy.

"Here is your lucky item and Aquarius is ranked number one today," Shintarou said as he handed Tetsuya a stuffed malamute.

"It'll be alright, Tetsu-kun," Satsuki said as she hugged him.

"Thank you everyone," he said with a bow. He felt so grateful to have such amazing friends.

"Don't worry Tetsu-chan. Nigou will come back, we can even search for him," she said.

"Alright everyone, follow me. We will search for Nigou now," Seijuro announced. All the toddlers lined up behind Seijuro and started for the door.

But they are quickly stopped by an obstacle at the door. "Hold it right there, mischievous brats," a young women with black hair darker than night itself said. "But Masako-nee, we want to find Nigou," Daiki whined.

Araki Masako, a twenty-one year old women who volunteered to look after kids in preschool on the weekends or any other days off from teaching P.E. at Yosen High School. She has a horrible habit of beating people over the head with her bamboo sword when she doesn't get her way(or a certain idiot that doesn't stop proposing).

"W-wait, what do you mean by 'find' Nigou?" Masako questioned.

"Nigou is lost Masako-nee. He wasn't home yesterday," Tetsuya answered.

Masako looked at the kids before her only to see puppy eyes. 'Ugh, what do I do?' Masako thought. She just wanted a quiet (whatever that passes for anymore in Teiko Preschool) morning occasionally screaming at the 'brats' to quiet down.

"Alright already! Stop with the puppy eyes. We'll look for Nigou," Masako gave in.

"YAY!" they all called out.

'I just hope I don't regret this,' she thought.

"Thank you Masako-nee," Tetsuya said.

Masako just smiled and picked the little boy up, "Let's go find Nigou. Okay, Tetsuya-kun."

They all start walking to the park with Seijuro leading and Masako in the back carrying Tetsuya. "NIGOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" they all started to yell at the park.

From looking under the slide to the trashcan, they searched high and low.

They kept this up for 2 hours until Masako said it was time to head back to be picked up. This left Tetsuya dejected.

"I'm sorry we didn't find Nigou, Tetsuya-cchi," Ryouta said to him

"It's all right Ryouta-kun. He'll come home soon," Tetsuya reassured.

"Tet-chin," Atsushi mumbled as he held out a bag of vanilla candy. Tetsuya knew this was his friend's way of consoling him.

"Thank you, Atsushi-kun," and with that he accepted the bag.

"I hope Nigou comes home. N-not that I care or anything," their resident tsundere said to him.

Before he could reply, a tuft of pink hair tackled him down followed by a clump of dark blue hair. "Don't worry Tetsu-kun, Nigou will come back soon," she said with a big grin. Daiki grunted in agreement.

"Thank you so much, everyone," he said with a slight smile on his usually impassive face.

"Tetsuya, come here," Seijuro commanded after he finished watching everyone. Seijuro starts walking out of the classroom with Tetsuya following.

They arrive at the backyard of the school and sat down on the porch admiring the afternoon. After a few moments of silence Seijuro leaned over and pecked Tetsuya on the lips.

Tetsuya gave him an astonished look. "Tetsuya marry me. I promise I will make you happy in place of Nigou." He held out his pinky with a small blush.

Tetsuya's eyes widen at the sudden confession, but soon took Seijuro's pinky as a silent yes.

Tetsuya was just about to lean on Seijuro's shoulder until the door slammed open.

"NO! TETSUYA-CCHI WILL MARRY ME!" Ryouta declared, "I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE DEMON KING!"

"LIKE HELL! I'LL BE MARRYING TETSU!" Daiki retorted.

"Tet-chin should mine because he smells like vanilla, but if he's Sei-chin's..." Atsushi trailed off.

"Aquarius are compatible with Cancer," Shintarou commented as if it didn't matter.

"NOOO! TETSU-KUN! I WON'T LET THESE WOLVES TAKE YOU!" Satsuki cried out.

"You all dare to defy me and take what is mine?!" Akashi said with a glint in his golden eye. He opened his mouth to continue his rant but was interrupted by a subtle bark in the distance.

Tetsuya turned to look at the back gate.

He sees Nigou by the opening in the fence of the preschool. "NIGOU!" he cries out elated, emotion breaking onto his blank face.

"I'm glad you found him Tetsuya,' Seijuro said to his crush ever so slightly sad that they may not get married.

"Don't worry Seijuro-kun. I promise to marry you in the future," he said with a smile.

The young red-head threw a sideways smirk at his fellow Miracles that silently said 'I win.'

Seijuro leaned in for one more peck on his future husband's lips.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you, too, Seijuro-kun."

The End(?)

I know I already said it, but drop a review please.


End file.
